lledesdefisextremesfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Watch Out The Killer
In the First episode the twelves teens arrived to an 'abandonned film lot. Tiffani wasn't really enjoyed to come back, Chris.P was really exited, Marissa prooved to everyone that she was here for winning and they met Tiffany, The Co-host. In the end Marissa won the challenge for her team and they got a reward fot the second part of their challenge.' Plot The Cast are bringed to a forest where they will have to find the escape and Survive to a real horror movie by avoiding being captured by a Killer . The Bras Cassés will easily find the exit thanks to their G.P.S they won last time, but Some will be captured; Chris.P and Junior , being the two remainings of their team will try to find the exit but Thanks to Chris.P lame direction, they will loose the challenge. In the end, The Electro Barjot looses the challenge and the Bottom was between Chris.P (Who made his team loose) and Emma (who get captured first), The last gilded Johan Awars goes to Emma and Chris.P become the first eliminated of the season. Cast Chef appears but as no lines, except Laughing evily. Dialogue: Tiffany: Last time On Ciné Défis... Johan:Um, Tiffany it's my job to do the recap not yours! Tiffany: Oh ok, i'm fine with it. Johan: So, Previously on Ciné Défis Extrêmes, twelve teenagers arrived to our abandoned film lot all here for the same reason, have a chance to win 2 Million Dollars. They faced their first challenge of the season and we saw that one of the newbies, Marissa wasn't there for nothing. Tonight, the challenge will be about fear! Will Ari and Marissa become friends? Who will be voted out ? and Will Tiffany hurry to buy my milkshake? Right here on Ciné Défis Extrêmes! *Opening Sequence* *Confessional;Dexter: So happy to be there, I hope I will make some friends, but Is it me or Johan is really cruel? Mariah: So, seems like we will be on the same team again! Arturo: Yeah! Malik: So cool, Hope one of use will won this time, even if I was so happy for Tiff *smile at her* Tiffani: *wave happily at Malik* Dexter: What do you think they will make us do ? Marissa: It's just a stupid challenge, we already won a G.P.S, we are totally win this. Ari: Are you sure, last season the challenges was kinda hard. Marissa: Can you stop talking one minute? Look at the other team, duh! Malik: She's right we are better in sports than them. Johan: Contestants, all come with me at the bus we're going to the forest Today! Alice: The Forest? Why? Johan: Your challenge will be a little special, so we need a special place, haha. Emma: Don't know why but it smels bad. *At the forest* Johan: So Your challenge will be to find your way to go out of the forest and join me and Tiffany to the cave, you will get a penalty for all the players that you've lost! Oh and I forget, Marissa here comes your G.P.S! Marissa: It's in the bag, loosers! *Confesionnal: Emma: Seriously?! Oh I hate her! Dan: ... And for us? Tiffany: You will have nothing since you lost the first part. Johan: Find your own way! My milshake is waiting... Tiffani: But The Team Name's? Chris.P: Team A and Team B sounds like elementary school. Johan: Team A, you'll be now know as the Bras Cassés! Marissa:Uh?! Bras Cassés? In wich language is this ?! Mariah: IT'S FRENCH! Duh! Marissa: Sorry, but I'm not a Nerd! Mariah: It's not question of being a nerd or not it's just a cultural thing, Anyway... Johan: Keep the insults for later, Team B you'll be Named The Electro Barjot! ''' Chris.P: In English it's Screaming gaffers! Malik: Shut it! '''Johan: Hey! I was supposed to say so! Anyway Be carefull a legend say that a killer is hidded in this forest... Junior: A killer?! Wow this is just a legend! Alice: I hope so... Johan: Good bye, see you later, haha! TBC Mariah: Crap! They arrived first! Malik: Oh no we lost! Arturo:That sucks! Chris.P: Yay! Thanks to my brillinat directions! Junior: Yeah... Johan: Wait, a minute budy! I said that all the teammates you have lost will make you a penalty, and since the Bras cassés only lost 2 members, They won the Challenge, again! Dexter: WE WON?! Mariah: Oh yeah, This sounds awesome. Johan: Electro Barjot, one of you will be eliminated tonight! Chris.P: Oh crap.. but what about the others?! Did they all died for REAL?! Johan: Hopefully no! the "killer" used to be Chef! ''' Alice: Yeah... we weren't die! Dan: But some will be later... *glares at Junior and Chris.P* Chris.P: Hey that's not my fault! Junior: Thanks to your brillinat direction we have lost most of oour teamates cause you were listening just you! Dan: Don't worry you'll pay for it! Remember you left me when the Chef attacked us... '''Johan: Oh Tentions! Now Join me to the elimination ceremony! *Gilded Johan Ceremony* Johan: So, let me see, Emma, you get captured the first, that's a preety good reason to vote you off; Alice, you found some clues who doesn't really helped your team, pretty good reason to vote you off; Dan and Tiffani, you two guys get attacked by The Killer, good reason for sending you guys at home too, and Junior and Chris.P you abandoned Dan and follow bad directions, pretty good reason to vote you of too! Alice: WE ARE ALL RESPONSABLE! Dan: I don't think so, some persons are more... Johan: Anyway, if you get a Gilded Johan award that means your saved. Dan: Cool! Johan: The first person saved is, Dan! Dan: Yeah! Johan: Tiffani! Tiffani: Sweet! Johan: Alice! ''' Alice: Yay!!! '''Johan: Emma, Junior and Chris.P one of you will be voted off and it wouldn't be Junior! Junior: Cool, that's awesome! Johan: The last gilded Johan award goes to ....... Emma. Emma: Phew! Johan: Chris.P time to walk the walk of Shame, dude! Chris.P: Aww, but I tought I'll go far this year...*Start to cry* Bye! I will be strong! Johan: So that was our first elimination of the season, we had to say bye bye to Chris.P and ... Tiffany: *Push Johan* AND THAT'S FOR BEFORE! ''' '''Johan: Ouch! Tiffany: So what will be happen next? stay tooned on Ciné Défis Extrêmes! Gallery New Canvas1.png|Tiffany during the recap, being interruped by Johan. Ep2.png|Chef as the killer. AliceFind.png|Alice find a clue. New Canvas.png|Dan is left by is teammates when the "killer" attemps to attack them. ep2y.png|The Bras Cassés thinks they loose because they arrived second. Chris.Peliminated.png|Chris. is eliminated. Catégorie:Ciné Défis Extrêmes Catégorie:Ciné Défis Extrêmes Episodes